


A Place of Our Own

by allofthefandoms



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull is sure Dorian has expectations.</p>
<p>Stone and wrought iron filigree perhaps, singing birds and silks. The simple stone house, as well and as lovingly built as Bull knows it is, having crafted thee bulk of it with his own two hands, is probably not what a noble Tevinter magister would want.</p>
<p>But it’s theirs now, for better and for worse, sitting tucked in the verdant foothills leading up to the keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> My Wham Splat Porn prompt was 'moving day' and I got the idea that maybe Bull helps build them a little getaway and this spawned just enough words and just enough porn for me to post it for the event. I do hope to expand this into proper fic at some point, so we'll see where this goes.

Bull is sure Dorian has expectations.

Stone and wrought iron filigree perhaps, singing birds and silks. The simple stone house, as well and as lovingly built as Bull knows it is, having crafted thee bulk of it with his own two hands, is probably not what a noble Tevinter magister would want.

But it’s theirs now, for better and for worse, sitting tucked in the verdant foothills leading up to the keep. Dorian is draped in his wedding finery, gold thread glinting in the summer sunshine as they walk by a babbling brook that dances beside the path. Everything about him is radiant and alluring, every inch the powerful noble mage. Bull cannot believe he can now call this man his husband.

“Something occupies you, amatus,” Dorian murmurs, darting a worried glance in Bull’s direction.

“I fear my wedding gift is inadequate. I have no riches I can give you, only that which I can make with my own two hands. And they aren’t an artisans hands…I’m a mercenary.”

“You’ve always been more than that to me,” Dorian says gently. “I have all the richest I could want, now that my father has ceded the estates. I cannot buy what you hands can make for me, not with all the riches in the world.”

They turn the corner just as Dorian finishes speaking, the brook falling off into a deep pool, which fed lush vegetation. The cottage stood on a small rise, above the risk of flooding. It was already stocked and ready for them, elfroot and ardent blossoms blooming beside the walkway.

“This…you made this?”

“Figured we could use a place to get away, just the two of us,” Bull said with a blush. Dorian flung himself off of his horse, rushing off to explore every nook and cranny. When Bull finally stepped up to the door, horse put out to graze, Dorian yanked him down for a dirty kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he choked out between kisses. “And you built it.”

“Well, I did have help…” Dorian tackled him into the grass, tossing aside Bull’s harness so he could run his hands over his chest and stomach.

“Still can’t get enough of me, I see.”

“Well, I did marry you.”

Dorian’s mouth was slick and warm as he trailed kisses down Bull’s neck, the summer wind making his skin prickle. Dorian seemed content just to kiss and nibble and Bull was happy to just lie there, but eventually the kisses sank lower, circling one of Bull’s nipples and startling a moan out of him.

“Kadan…” Dorian answered with a sharp bite and Bull bucked against him, already half hard. Dorian slotted between his legs , grinding down with a moan as they felt the flush of heat.

“Take these off,” Bull panted. “Keep your pretty things nice. Unless you want me to ravage them.” Dorian moaned at the thought, but peeled enough clothes off so they could be skin to skin as they rocked together.

It isn’t long before Dorian came with a choked off moan all over Bull’s stomach. Bull trailed a finger throuh the mess, offering it for Dorian to suck clean, which he did with greedy abandon.

“I take it that it meets with your approval?” Bull said with a grin.

“The next thing I want you to do is fuck me against the door,” Dorian said bluntly. “And then on the table and then in the bed. This is our honeymoon after all.”

“I think I can be persuaded, kadan,” Bull said with a wink. 


End file.
